how to tame the angry cat
by nanas manis
Summary: hanya ada satu cara untuk menjinakkan kucing marah.


Hari makin malam; namun tumpukan tugas kelompok Bokuto dan Kuroo belum rampung juga, barang sedikit pun. Bahkan tugas pertama yang diberi dosen seminggu lalu tak kunjung selesai. Padahal dari kemarin, beberapa mahasiswa lain sudah melenggang keluar-masuk ruang dosen untuk menyerahkan tugas tersebut.

Ah, salah mereka memang. Memilih untuk bermain dahulu sebelum mengerjakan tugas. Alhasil, menumpuk dan malah ...

... kacau kekurangan waktu.

* * *

 **Humornya gagal :')**

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_.**

 _ **Feel free to review, follow, and fav!  
**_

 _ **Warning: Romance-comedy**_ **(mungkin bisa bikin mikir kalau ini rada mesum [aku enggak tahu ini _rating_ -nya masuk mana. 15+?]),** _ **OOC's**_ **(ban** **get mungkin)** _ **,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_

* * *

Bokuto sendiri perlu mengikuti ulangan susulan; setelah secara ajaib sakit _flu,_ gara-gara ngotot main hujan walau telah diperingati oleh Akaashi— dia adalah _baby sister_ -nya, _btw._ Amanah dari ibu Koutaro untuk menjaganya selama tinggal di apartemen yang terpisah jauh dengan keluarga. Oleh karena itu, dalam waktu sehari mereka harus bisa membabat habis tugas, sekalian Tetsurou dadakan mengajari Bokuto tentang materi ulangan. Jangan salahkan adik kelas si burung hantu, Koutaro ini bahkan selalu dinasehati untuk belajar. Yah, walau lagi-lagi, dapat kacang atau mulut cemberut pakai cibiran yang kalau didengar, tidak jelas apa itu. Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu jelas.

Mereka kini berada di kamar Kuroo. Apartemen milik mantan kapten Nekoma tersebut tidak terlalu luas, cukup ditempati bagi dua cowok berbadan kuli bangunan— atau sebut saja berotot. Ruangannya terdiri dari: satu kamar sedang dengan tempat tidur tingkat dua (ia sengaja memilih jenis ini, karena tahu bakal ada yang menginap. Daripada minta tamu tidur di sofa, enggak sopan, kan?); kemudian kamar mandi, dapur dengan perabotan seperti kompor, dan ruang tamu lengkap satu paket sofa juga meja kecilnya. Secara keseluruhan, apartemen miliknya sudah lebih dari kata cocok untuk ukuran mahasiswa. Lagipula di sini biaya air dan listrik telah dirapel bersama biaya sewa.

" _Bro_ _,_ " rambut kayak habis kesengat listrik itu memanggil sohibnya.

Yang dipanggil terlihat sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas di meja belajar, sedangkan ia tengah berleha-leha di kasur bagian bawah. Alasan mengapa Bokuto tidak ikut kerja, karena Tetsurou melarangnya. Bukan tanpa sebab, tapi ia takut jika teman dekatnya itu mengacaukan pekerjaan. Wajahnya saja sudah bete, kalau dikasih hal yang bikin tambah bete, kan, bahaya?

Namun sayang, panggilannya cuma dibalas pakai gumaman kecil. Bokuto ini, terkadang suka sensi, kan, yah? Menerima respons minim seperti tadi, bisa menimbulkan _mode_ putus asa yang suka menyusahkan. Dan lagi-lagi (—mengapa burung hantu yang menawan ini selalu kena?—), hanya Keiji yang bisa menenangkan dia.

"Okey ... gitu yah, kamu cuek sekarang!" Lanjutnya pura-pura ngambek (enggak lama lagi ngambek, pasti).

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut mirip jengger ayam memutar bola matanya. Sebal. Sebal sekali; karena sahabat dari sekolah menengahnya itu, sudah tiga kali berlaku begini. Rasanya ingin deh, tubuhnya itu tiba-tiba bisa berubah jadi kucing. Lalu memanjangkan dan meruncingkan kuku untuk mencakar wajah ngeselin Bokuto. Tapi kembali ke hukum alamiah, bahwa ekspetasi tak semanis kenyataan— jadi hal tersebut hanya delusi semata yang tidak terjadi.

"Iya ...," ia menghela napas, "Ada apa, Bokuto?"

"Enggak apa-apa. Cuma bosan aja," balas Bokuto bernada datar.

—Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ujung pensil patah ...

... akibat tekanan kuat Kuroo.

Namun tekanan itu tidak sebanding dengan tekanan mentalnya yang sedang nge- _down_ parah. Bete asli. Jika dia jadi Bokuto, mungkin _mode_ putus asa bisa aktif. Serius deh! Sedari tadi dia manggil sambil terus-terusan toel-toel ke lengan si kucing, bagai suami manja minta jatah ke istrinya ...

... itu cuman karena bosan?

Maunya apa coba?

 _Seseorang atau Akaashi, tolong ambilkan aku pisau. Bunuh aku sekarang juga ...!_ Lirihnya pahit dalam hati. Akhirnya dia tahu, mungkin inilah perasaan _super_ jengkel Tsukishima tiap kali ia mengganggunya waktu masih SMA di kamp pelatihan dulu. Ternyata menjadi korban itu tak pernah ada kata menyenangkan, selalu kena sepet. Ia dan Bokuto ibarat kopi, airnya selalu di atas— si menang; Bokuto, tetapi ampasnya _always_ di bawah— si kalah; Tetsurou. _Besok aku tobat ganggu orang, deh. Ini karma dari Tuhan, pasti ...!_

"Lho, Kuroo? Kok diam?" Tangan Koutaro melambai-lambai di depan wajah sahabat masa kecil Kenma.

Laki-laki penyuka gadis berambut panjang tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan ekspresi sulit didefinisikan (karena terlalu _hopeless_ ) ia berkata, "Kenapa sih, kamu—"

"Kamu ... apa?" Alis yang dituju Kuroo menukik tajam. Bingung pada perubahan aura secara drastis sohibnya. "Jangan tetiba aneh, deh."

"Aku enggak aneh, _Bro_ _._ Kamu yang aneh."

Salah satu alis terangkat, "Oya? Bukannya yang dari tadi ngambek itu kamu?"

Entah, apakah kalimat Bokuto barusan bagai kaki yang menginjak ranjau besar. Pasalnya, wajah sebal nan bete Kuroo perlahan berubah menghitam— marah, maksudnya. Bibirnya komat-kamit, mengucapkan sumpah serapah— dicampur berbagai keluhan betapa menyedihkannya dia. Tidak bisakah Tuhan, memberi waktu kenyamanan baginya agar bisa menyelesaikan tugas tepat waktu? _Deadline_ tinggal sehari, kalau enggak kumpul bisa tidak ikut ujian. Dosen mata kuliah sastra Bahasa Inggris-nya ini, lumayan _killer._ Tidak kenal toleran, atau ... dia bersama Koutaro telah dua kali menyia-nyiakan waktu tambahan yang diberikan?

Miris sekaligus apes memang.

Reflek tangan Tetsurou mengangkat buku materi super tebalnya. "Coba yah, kalau enggak ada kerjaan tuh, bantu aku!" Beriringan kalimatnya, ia secara impuls melempar diklat tersebut ke Bokuto. Lalu diklat yang susah payah ia minta dari dosennya, langsung mendarat mulus di wajah mantan _a_ _ce_ Fukurodani itu. Sedih, yang kena lempar tidak sempat mengelak— atau sekedar mem- _block_ -nya.

Koutaro bangun dari rebahan dan menggenggam diklat. Lalu mendekati si kucing yang lagi sensi, "E-eh, Kuroo! Aku salah apa?!" Ia meletakkan diklat di meja, pas di depan laki-laki yang sedang ngambek.

Tetsurou berbalik dan menatap tajam Bokuto. "Pastinya yang kusebutin tadi itu, lah!" Wajahnya mulai memerah— termakan emosi.

"Lho, tadi kan, Kuroo yang larang aku kerjakan tugas?!" Nada Bokuto mulai meninggi. Ia merasa serba salah sekarang.

"Ya sudah sih. Kalau gitu, inisiatif buat belajar sendiri! Jangan nunggu aku sampai selesaikan tugasnya," timpal Kuroo cepat. "Biar nanti, aku cuma _resume_ dan beri rangkuman terus kasih latihan ... kan enak?!"

"Tapi ngomongnya jangan sewot gitu, dong!"

" _Bro,_ dengarin yah. Aku enggak lagi sewot!"

" _Uso!_ Jangan pernah membohongi sohib sendiri. Yakinlah, pasti ketahuan." Balas Bokuto lempeng— sedatar wajah Kozume yang biasanya.

Bagaikan tombak berlumur racun— rentetan kalimat tadi sukses menohok jiwa. Tapi Kuroo enggak mau dong, menyerah terus langsung mengaku. Gini-gini dia laki juga. Maka ia menggeleng cepat, " _Chigai_ _!_ Aku ini jujur."

"Enggak!" Koutaro tetap keras kepala terhadap pendapatnya.

"Iya!"

"Enggak!"

"I—"

Tanpa diduga, Bokuto menangkup pipi Kuroo secara kasar, hingga memutus kalimatnya. "Kenapa tidak mau jujur, _Bro?_ " Dia menatap mata lawan bicaranya dalam-dalam, "Kamu juga tiba-tiba marah begini. Apa karena tugas setumpuk, sehingga bikin _mood_ -mu tidak baik?" Ia menghela napas, lalu mendaratkan ciuman kecil di kening laki-laki yang sedang ia tatap. "Kamu seperti kucing liar yang harus dijinakkan saja. Kalau tidak, bakal marah-marah tidak jelas." Lanjutnya pakai suara lembut— yang tidak pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya. Sungguh ajaib! Mengingat ia selalu berkata dengan nada tinggi nan memekakkan telinga, dan sering berteriak ketika memanggil nama seseorang. Tetapi kali ini ...

... Bokuto berkata selembut sutra. Sejuk kala didengar. Membuat lidah Tetsurou kelu, takjub pada kenyataan bahwa lelaki enerjik itu bisa setenang Sugawara. Persis nada bicara Akaashi tiap kali memberi saran kepada seseorang.

" _Bro,_ aku tak menyangka jika kau—"

Belum sempat melanjutkan, Kuroo keburu kena instrupsi dengan ciuman spontan di bibirnya. Hendak melepaskan, namun lidah laki-laki berambut abu-abu serta hitam ini— sudah merangsek masuk ke dalam. Matanya membulat lebar lantaran kaget. Dia tidak berekspetasi bahwa laki-laki tersebut akan memberi ciuman di bibir, bahkan lebih seperti ini. Lidah mereka bertemu— tapi kini, Tetsurou tidak ingin membalas, hanya menerima— cukup diam saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Koutaro sadar jika lawannya tidak ingin menyerang balik. Lantas ia sengaja mengigit bibir si penerima hingga membuatnya mendesis kesakitan. Sedikit darah segar keluar dari tempat gigitan, tapi langsung disapu habis oleh Bokuto dan kembali menciumnya— sebelum kedua tangan Kuroo berhasil mendorongnya, karena mendapat jeda untuk bernapas. _Jackpot!_ Tetsurou merasa terangsang karena perlakuan laki-laki itu. Akhirnya ia merespons permainan. Kasihan ... tangan itu sekarang cuma mencengkram pasrah pada kaus polos Koutaro— sebagai pegangan kalau-kalau kolaps— jatuh ke bawah.

Kuroo sesak ...

... begitu juga Bokuto.

Tetapi mereka tetap melanjutkan.

Apakah karena hormon bahagia dan berahi, mereka memaksa agar terus lanjut ...?

—Entahlah.

Laki-laki burung hantu itu melepaskan ciumannya sejenak— memberi waktu untuk Kuroo menghirup udara sebentar (lagipula wajah mereka sama-sama merah). Ketika saling melepas, seutas garis cairan kental, terbentuk dari ujung bibir mereka masing-masing. Bokuto tersenyum meremehkan, "Ini merupakan salah satu cara; untuk menjinakkan seekor kucing nakal—" katanya lalu menyapu bibir merah Tetsurou dengan jempol tangan. "—Seperti kamu."

Mereka kembali berciuman.

Dua insan tersebut sama-sama termakan oleh _euforia_ berlebihan.

Kuroo tidak sadar jika Bokuto mengangkatnya dari kursi, menuju tempat tidur sambil masih berciuman panas. Ia terhempas, dan tangan kekar _senpai_ Keiji itu mulai menggerayangi kemeja kotak-kotak merah serta hitamnya. Kali ini ia dapat mengatur napas, karena pasangannya tengah asyik bercumbu dengan leher jenjangnya. Bulir-bulir keringat tambah deras mengucur melalui segala tempat. Selagi Koutaro menabur _kiss mark,_ mata Tetsurou mengedarkan pandangan. Dan manik gelapnya tertuju terhadap tumpukkan kertas dan diklat yang tertutup. Seketika ia ingat jika tugasnya ...

... BELUM SELESAI!

Dia buru-buru mendorong Bokuto agar menjauh.

"Kenapa kamu—"

"Tugas kita belum selesai, _Bro!_ " Jawabnya kilat. Sedetik kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu mendaratkan bokong di kursi kayu lagi. Dia bahkan tidak perduli pada kancing atas kemejanya yang sudah awut-awutan. Jari-jarinya malah sibuk membolak-balik diklat, mencari halaman terakhir kali ia baca untuk menjawab soal.

Sementara itu Bokuto sibuk manyun, karena kesenangannya tiba-tiba kandas di tengah jalan. Ia menunjuk ke bawah, pada daerah di mana celana pendeknya menyembul. "Terus _anu_ aku yang—"

"Selesaikan sendiri."

—Rasanya, Koutaro pengin deh, gantian melempar _neko_ binalnya dengan diklat juga.

Esoknya ketika di kampus, Bokuto ditanyai oleh Akaashi ke mana ia semalam. Dan dia hanya menjawab di apartemen Kuroo dengan senyam-senyum mencurigakan. Oh, tidak usah tanya kenapa. Karena _kouhai_ -nya sudah paham betul apa yang dimaksud.

* * *

 ***seruput teh es* Ini kurang panas, yah? Malah terkesan OOC. Eh tapi, kalau sudah panas, nih, Tasha beri penyegar! *menyodorkan es teh kepada pembaca* /disepak/**

 **Aku merasa bersalah karena menulis dan _publish_ fic ini ketika di sekolah. Untung tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali ... *lirik cowok di sebelah* Duuh, ada fudaan!**

 ** _By the way,_ ada omake di bawah!**

 ** _Enjoy!_ :)**

* * *

"BOKUTO, TOLONG BANTU AKU ...!"

"IYA, KUROO ...!"

Ini masih pagi-pagi buta, namun dua makhluk wujud hewan itu sudah teriak-teriak enggak jelas. Laki-laki dengan rambut jengger ayam itu, asyik menghamburkan pakaiannya di lemari kamar. Ia frustasi mencari kain yang bisa menutupi bekas cium Koutaro.

Sohibnya datang dari dapur, sambil membawa syal rajut berwarna putih. Kemudian ia langsung menyodorkannya. "Nih, _Bro!_ Semoga membantu," katanya yang entah kenapa terdengar bersemangat— walau sahabatnya tengah pundung. _Dasar tidak berperasaan,_ pikir Kuroo jengkel.

Tetsurou mengernyit kala menatap syal itu, " _Bro!_ Tahu enggak, ini musim apa?"

"Tahu kok," jawab Bokuto sambil membusungkan dada dan berkacak pinggang— _kenapa tiba-tiba dia bangga banget?_ "Ini musim panas ...!"

"Nah, kalau tahu, kenapa ngasih aku syal?! Nanti orang mengira aku gila, apa ...?!" Mata si kucing jejadian nyaris keluar karena melotot hebat.

"Terus pakai apa dong?!"

"Ya mana aku tahu!"

"LHO, KOK GITU SIH, _BRO?_ "

Pertengkaran mereka semakin berlarut-larut, sampai waktu pergi ke kampus makin dekat. Hingga akhirnya; pilihan jatuh kepada baju rajut bertipe _turtle neck,_ agar leher Kuroo tertutup. Beruntung, bekas cupang tersebut tidak ke atas-atas amat— sekitar bawah leher mendekati bahu. Jadi masih bisa tertutup rapat. Sebelum memilih, Bokuto bahkan mengusulkan ia memakai baju _sweeter_ pembunuh perjaka. Itu lho, baju yang lagi viral karena belakang punggung terekspos jelas! Dan akibat itu juga, membuat Bokuto sempat mengeras sebelum (lagi-lagi) menuntaskannya sendiri. Padahal dia berfantasi agar Kuroo setidaknya memberi _hand job._

Duh, kasihan.


End file.
